A microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device may include a device, such as a transducer, a sensor, an actuator, and/or the like, produced using micro-machining techniques. A MEMS device may sense information from the environment by measuring a change in a physical state of the transducer and transferring a transduced signal to processing electronics that are connected to the MEMS device. A MEMS device may be manufactured using micro-machining fabrication techniques similar to those used for integrated circuits.